Escape
Escape is the first true chapter of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Premise In this first tale of the saga of Nick Wilde, a fox solider with a mysterious past destined to become a Jedi and save the galaxy, escapes from the doomed ship the Endar Spire over Taris. Story HHHOOONNNKKK! That sound woke me up suddenly. My name is Nick Wilde. I am a solider for the Galactic Republic. Right now, we are trying to go and route Darth Malak's forces over Taris. However, things aren't going according to plan. The Sith have boarded our ship, the Endar Spire. An instant later, I hear someone enter. His name is Trask Ulgo, and he is a Spotted hyena. In several moments, he says what must be done: gear up, so that we can save our commanding officer, Judy Hopps, a rabbit Jedi. I get dressed in my uniform and grab my vibroblade and blaster. Trask opened the door so that we could leave. That's when a call came over the comlink. I listened to the voice of Finnick Onasi, a famed Republic solider and pilot, saying that all hands needed to get to the bridge to defend Judy. I didn't know my commanding officer well, and I had never spoken to her, but I was ready to do my duty to the Republic and defend my commander. All around us, battles between my fellow soliders and the Sith troopers were raging. Before long, Trask and I were engaged in the battles. Blasters were fired. Thermal detanators exploded. Vibroblades clashed. A dingo Jedi even engaged and defeated a coyote Dark Jedi, but she was killed by a stray explosion a moment later. We cleared the area and moved on. We fought on. Trask and I reached the bridge. Once we had cleared the area, there was no sign of Judy. She was gone. We knew that, with her not present, we needed to get there too. However, as we moved down a hall, that was the end of my time with Trask. Before us appeared a puma Dark Jedi wearing black armor and wielding a red double-bladed lightsaber. Trask told me to go ahead as he went to face the dark warrior, closing the door behind him. As I left, I knew that the Dark Jedi killed him. I was on my own now. I fought until, finally, I reached the escape pods. I met with Finnick Onasi. The little Fennec fox and I got into the last remaining escape pod and launched as the Endar Spire was destroyed behind us. Now, we are heading for Taris, and, hopefully, a reunion with Judy. Moments later, we hit the surface. I am knocked out, and Finnick had to get someone to help drag me to an abandoned apartment. Welcome to Taris, Nick Wilde. Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick's POV Category:Stories featuring battles Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia continuities Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Stories